The Unexpected Thrill
by chocoryou
Summary: Conan, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha are invited for a stay in Shinichi's resthouse...is it supposed to be relaxing, or mind-boggling? And is the black organization on their tail? See for yourself! *Chapter 2 now up!*
1. Welcome to my lair

The Unexpected Thrill  
Chapter One...  
Welcome to my lair  
"Wow! You never told me the place would be so big!" Kazuha said happily, as she clapped her hands  
and tugged Ran on the arm with excitement.  
  
Ran then put her hands on her waist and and glared around. "Well,it's the least he can do.   
At least bring us to a good vacation spot. After all, it's rude enough to invite visitors without  
the host."  
  
They just arrived in Hiroshima, where Shinichi's rest house is. He invited them to stay for a  
while, to spend a good time. Unfortunately, the fact that he is still Conan, makes him impossible  
to show up and made him sew another lie to Ran again.  
  
Heiji patted Conan on the head."Your'e much unlikely to be killed by Ran than the stupid black   
men, don't you think?"  
  
"Gee. And I appreciate the very inspiring comments, pal" Conan said sarcastically  
as he flung Heiji's hand off his head.   
  
"Ding dong!"   
Nobody answered.  
  
"Hey, do you think someone's home?" Ran asked as she went looked at the  
expensively-made windows and rang the doorbell one more time.  
  
"Ding dong!"  
  
"Don't tell me we went here without somewhere to stay?!" Ran again glared around her  
surroundings then once again tried the doorbell.  
  
"Ding dong!"  
  
"Ding dong!"  
  
"Ding dong!" Still no answer.  
  
Ran was about to karate chop the door into pieces as the door slowly swung open, and a girl with   
long, black hair stood inside.  
  
"Oh, hi. Um, we're Shinichi's friends!" Heiji said as he offered a handshake."He invited us to   
spend vacation here for a while and..."  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're Heiji Hattori, aren't you?!" the girl exclaimed as she shook hands   
enthusiastically with Heiji. Kazuha gave out a cold, icy stare, much like what she did to Ran the  
first time she met her.  
  
Heiji then grinned and then looked at her closely. "How did you know my name?"  
"I watched your kendo game back at Osaka last week. I watched your game with Okita...You did   
great!I can't possibly forget..."  
  
Their conversation was cut short as Kazuha suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Ahem, we're supposed to be Shinichi's guests, Anyway, I'm Kazuha Toyama, that boy is Conan   
Edogawa, and she is Ran Mouri..." Kazuha paused for a while, then continued."Shinichi's girl   
friend, and she really doesn't like staying outside, so do you mind if you let us in?!"   
And as she said that, she displayed a fake smile.  
  
Everybody stood surprised and Ran just went bright red.  
--------*---------  
  
"What's wrong with her? She was just fine a while ago..." Heiji said as he took his charm   
necklace in his hands.   
  
Conan looked at him and and threw a pillow at him."Your'e a detective, don't tell me you don't   
know such simple things?!"   
Heiji threw it back."Yeah, and like your'e so smart yourself, Kudo.  
  
Conan smirked and shot back."Well at least I avoid much more trouble than you do!"  
  
Heiji looked as if he went out of words."Whatever. So anyway, who's the girl?"  
  
Conan snickered softly then leaned against the wall."Wow, now somebody's showing a special   
interest in our maid..."  
  
"Baka! I just want to know her name!"   
Heiji gritted his teeth and looked really annoyed.  
  
"Whose name?!"  
  
"AH?!" Heiji and Conan in unison, stood in surprise as Kazuha stood by the doorway, doing an   
akimbo and wore a jealous expression on her face.   
  
"How lo-long ha-have you been t-there, neechan?" Conan asked almost reluctantly, hoping that   
Kazuha never heard him talk to Heiji like a 17-year old friend.  
"Long enough to hear about a certain someone's interest in another certain someone..."  
Kazuha was practically pummeling the soul out of Heiji even just through her fiery glare.  
But at least, Conan sighed in relief as the two argued."Well, at least i'm off the hook."  
--------*---------  
  
"My name's Fujine Miko, I've been working here for quite sometime...3 to 4 years   
now...I guess." she said, as she placed the food on the table.   
" I see, 3 to 4 years already...How often does he go here anyway, Fujine-chan?" Ran asked as she   
sat down beside Conan."Seldom. He usually goes here during summer vacation, but he didn't even   
visit us last year..." Then a slight frown appeared on her face.  
  
Heiji then leaned over to Conan and whispered."I thought you told me you only became like that   
this spring?"  
Then Conan pulled Heiji's ear then answered back."I did! I just didn't have time to visit here."  
  
"Ow Kudo...you know, if you don't let go of my ear now, i'm sure someone could end up dead before  
he even goes back to Tokyo."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Minutes after that, Kazuha entered the dining room."Heiji? What happened to your ear? It's red   
like a tomato!"   
"Yeah, Heiji, what happened there?" Fujine cut in, looking concerned to what happened to Heiji's   
ear. Kazuha then glowered with jealousy as she stood by the kitchen doorway as Fujine attended   
Heiji some medical care.  
  
Conan and Ran just watched there, then Conan began to eat.  
"Well, it's nothing really bad...Fujine-chan! A mosquito just bit my ear." Then Heiji glared at   
Conan, that gave a signal for a death threat. Conan just looked back at him with narrowed eyes.  
*"Yeah, like scare me like that,baka."* Conan thought.  
  
Fujine giggled at the thought of seeing Heiji running away from a bunch of mosquitoes, then her  
expression changed from gladness to sorrow.  
"Ano, ne...Ran-chan, How long do you guys plan to stay here?" Fujine asked looking concerned.  
Heiji and Conan's eyes met as they noticed Fujine turning pale carefully as she waited   
for an answer. Ran was also learning to observe a person's actions because of always being  
close to detectives. She could also sense the gloomy emotion that was beginning to fill  
Fujine's heart. Kazuha stayed silent as she also watched Fujine's every move.  
With the eerie silence surrounding them at a supposed-to-be exciting vacation, Ran decided   
to break the ice."Well, that depends actually...but we can stay here for a week at the most."   
  
Fujine's expression changed again, from sorrowful to hopefulness."Honto ni?! I'm in need of  
a little help here actually...since you have been friends of my master, can you guys solve...  
let's say mysteries?".  
Heiji's face became filled with excitement as how much Conan's became as they heard the word  
MYSTERY. "Oh Kami-sama, why me?" Kazuha began to sulk at the thought of seeing dead bodies in  
mid-summmer again. Heiji leaned over the table "Say, um, what kind of mystery? Cause if I   
forgot to tell you, I'm also a detective like Kudo!"  
He snickered proudly as he smiled at Fujine with waves of pride.  
"Oh boy..."Conan looked at the Kansai detective with half-moon eyes, regretting the fact that  
he invited him."This has gotta be a looooooong week."  
  
"Really! That's so great! You see...I have been receiving death threats since last month  
and I also don't wanna bother Shinichi-sama for such a thing so-"  
"Shinichi-sama?" Ran stood up angrily with hands on her hips."Isn't that too much respect for   
some idiot detective?"  
  
Then Ran could suddenly swear she heard someone say "Ouch." somewhere by her side. Then she  
looked at everybody with a red face hoping that Fujine would resume her story immediately.  
"Uhmm, gome Fujine-chan! Never mind me, please continue." And she sat down with   
crimson-red cheeks.  
  
Everybody blinked in wonder."Well, as I was saying, I have been recieving strange letters  
and threats directed for Master Shinichi..." And she looked carefully at Ran, who was now   
averting eye contact in case they thought she'd stand up again. "and...It's getting quite late  
now! Ha ha! Um, shall we go for a little bath in the jacuzzis? It's pretty relaxing!"  
Everybody else exchanged looks of astonishment questioning each other of her sudden change of   
topic.  
And they all headed for the jacuzzis, still wondering of what she was about to say.   
  
And they really should have forced her to tell them that issue about the threats.  
  
---------*---------  
  
Abi-chan: Well, how do you like it shall I continue? If I even receive one review, I promise   
I'll finish this fic. Really, I promise.   
More humor, action, suspense and romance coming your way okay?! Oh yeah, I really want to say   
hello and I love your fics to (drum roll and red carpets) Miss Cococatz! The amazing fic writer! I really adore your fics which are definitely  
great! What happened after chapter 26 of moonlight hotel? I'm really excited! It's my first time  
writing so please don't kill me...yet? So anyway, I do not own Detective Conan and this   
is just one of those million fanfics you see on the net everyday...For now, Fujine Miko is my  
only original character, hey, can you guess where I got the name? Oh yeah, I'll try to draw  
some illustrations for this,(cause I love to draw) if I can get hold of a scanner. Thank you,  
Ms. Cococatz-sama! (o_o) P.S. i love detective conan and please don't mind my geographical  
mistakes. I am from the Philippines so forgive and please forget. Thank you! 


	2. Resentful Contemplation

The Unexpected Thrill  
Chapter Two...  
Resentful Contemplation  
Ran sank deep in the water as she stared back at the cold, white moon gazing at her with a hazy,  
yet bright light, letting her relax and forget all troubles she had with her.  
Then she lifted her head again above the water and stroke her long, brown hair  
"This is so relaxing..."  
  
Kazuha, on the other side of the jacuzzi was also in the same relaxed mood. "This is almost as   
good as those relaxing exercises before we practice Aikido!"  
  
"Sugoi! You know Aikido?" Fujine said as she slipped into the water carefully which made gentle  
creases on the water's surface and sat beside Kazuha. "Well, yeah I do. Ran-chan also knows  
karate, and...Heiji, as you already know, practices Kendo."  
  
Kazuha sounded a bit cold, yet grateful; because of this beautiful experience she's having.  
She is still a bit jealous about Heiji, yet she had never admitted it to anyone, even to herself.  
Fujine looked at her with friendly eyes as she showed the efforts she had just to get along with  
her. Ran just smiled at the two, knowing Kazuha's envious-yet-friendly-inside attitude very well.  
"So, are there any malls around here?" Kazuha began as she also realized her unaccepting   
attitude."Hell yeah, a lot!" Fujine squealed with delight as she knew these girls seemed to have  
a knack for malling until it closes.  
  
Ran and Kazuha's faces lit up just as Fujine's did and answered back in unison."Really?!"  
"Yup, there's a nearby city here and the malls there are quite big! We'll probably-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Conan-kun!" Ran suddenly stood up and rushed out of the jacuzzi.   
"Ran-chan! Wait for us!" And Kazuha and Fujine also rushed to see what was going on.  
  
After a while later, Ran, Kazuha and Fujine were all splitting their sides laughing and were all barely  
making their way to their jacuzzi."I can't believe this! We were worried for nothing?!" Kazuha said, as  
she was practically crying due to massive laughter."I guess always getting into trouble made our protective  
instincts full gear!"  
Faint sounds were still heard at the other side of the wall...somebody was yelling his lungs out, breaking  
the solemn atmosphere it was supposed to have. The girls just kept on laughing with the loud background   
voices yelling at eaach other.  
  
"GIVE MY TRUNKS BACK TO ME, HATTORI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"SPLASH!"  
"He he he(laughing wildly) Catch me if you can, chibi-chan!!!!!!!!"  
Ran slipped back into the jacuzzi carefully as Fujine went back into the kitchen to get some refreshments.  
"Kazuha-chan, she's not so bad...don't be so harsh on her."  
  
Kazuha tried to avert her view from Ran's as she leaned back at the sides of the jacuzzi."I don't know   
what you mean Ran...She's okay, who said I was going harsh on her?"  
And with that Ran smiled at her friend. She understood what Kazuha is thinking when Heiji speaks to another  
girl."Here you go!" Fujine stood by the side of the pool, laying down the drinks and once again, gently sank  
her feet on the elegantly-made jacuzzi. "Whew....It's been a long time since we've had visitors...."  
"That must be lonely...Shinichi's never showed up on us too...Ever since that Roller Coaster Tragedy..."  
Tears began to form on Ran's eyes as she told Kazuha and Fujine how he suddenly disappeared.   
"He calls...occasionally and he would just show up for a case..."  
  
Ran's face became filled with sorrow again. It was already being a habit of hers whenever Shinichi's   
disappearance is the topic. And Kazuha was getting used to this."Oh, come on Ran, forget about his absence...  
we're here to enjoy, you know...And he invited us here for that one reason, you got that?"  
  
Ran smiled and took a sip from the cold drink. "I know. Thanks for reminding me that, Kazuha-chan."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
------------*------------  
Ran woke up at the aroma of freshly baked bread. She walked down the stairs as she stretched her arms relievingly.  
"Ohayo!" Ran greeted happily as she entered the dining room, but filled with much more people than yesterday.  
Conan raced up to her excitedly as soon as he swurved in a mouthful of cereal and greeted her back hoping she enjoyed  
the night."Rer ryu rablre ru sreep (swallowing sound) grood rast night?" he said with a beaming, childish smile.  
  
"Hai, Conan-kun...I was able to sleep good last night, and Conan-kun?" She knelt beside the little boy and hugged him  
tight. Heiji cringed at the "pitiful sight for Ran". The other guests were kind of touched at the way they started   
the morning. "Yeah, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked excitedly."Don't talk with your mouth full, okay?" Ran said as she stood  
up and patted his head. Heiji almost choked because of barely holding his laughter back.   
*"Now I have something to annoy him with again!"*  
  
Ran headed towards the table and sat down. Conan pouted with annoyance because of his morning sermon again.   
Fujine entered the room with a large plate filled with loaves of bread. "Oh, Ran! Ohayo gozaimasu!"She greeted  
happily. Kazuha also entered the room carrying a kettle of hot choco, greeting her the same thing.  
  
"Too bad you woke up just now, Ran-chan! Fujine-chan taught me how to bake!"   
  
Somebody from the dinner table made choking noises then spoke up. "What a miracle the kitchen never exploded."  
  
"Shut up, Heiji."  
  
"I was just-"  
  
Eyes stared at the two. Kazuha just turned around and headed towards a seat. *"The early LQ. This day is so typical."*  
thought Conan as he stared at Heiji with half-moon eyes while he drank his chocolate with a straw. "Oh yeah! I almost   
forgot, Ran-chan!" Fujine snapped the freaky silence that covered the room. Fujine pointed to the people who were new   
faces to Ran."Ano, they were in my aunt's yesterday, that's why they were out of sight...This one here..." Fujine   
looked at the blond-haired teenager who was wearing a black leather jacket and some jeans. "His name is Derek Taylor...  
he's my cousin...and...this one is...". She pointed to a woman in her 20's and had black but wavy hair. "Hana Miko, my   
sister! and there....is my mom." She went over an old woman who sat between Hana and Kazuha, she looked strong and   
energetic for an old woman. "She has been serving the Kudos ever since Miss Yukiko's youth...and her name is Rose Miko."  
  
"And people,-" She looked at Ran and signed her to stand up."-This girl here is Miss Ran Mouri. She's Master Shinichi's  
childhood friend...and she--"  
Derek suddenly stood up from his seat and interrupted."Mou-Mouri?" He stammered at the sound of her name."You are Kogoro  
Mouri's daughter aren't you?! The daughter of the famous Sleeping Kogoro!"  
Conan and Heiji sweatdropped. "We need your father's help there's been a--"  
"Derek-kun!" Fujine gave her cousin a signal that read "Be quiet." Derek looked down and sat back down.   
Fujine let out a sigh and looked at Derek. Basically, they were hiding something from them. Conan was beginning to notice  
that fact. And so was Heiji. "Anyway, Miss Ran Mouri will be staying with us for a week with Kazuha, Conan and Heiji..."  
she continued. Ran leaned over to Fujine to whisper something."Have they met Hattori-kun and the others?"  
  
"Don't worry, they have, this morning." Fujine leaned back to her seat again. Rose stood up and intently looked at Conan.  
Since Conan had great detective skills, it was fast for him to sense someone staring at him. He looked back at Rose too.  
"You know boy, you look a lot like Shinichi-kun when he was your age..." Ran whirled her head around at the sound of his  
name and so did Heiji and Kazuha. "If you like, you can visit the library for the photo albums, young dear."   
Conan looked as if he was trying to look for an excuse just not to go."No thank you, grandma..."  
  
He went to tug on Ran's pajamas."Ano, Ran-neechan, I heard that there's a near mall here...I want to go on the rides, can we?"  
Ran looked down at Conan who was surely, making those puppy-dog eyes. Ran let out a sigh and looked at Conan. "We can visit   
the mall anytime this week, Conan-kun, but I would like to visit the library first."  
"But Ran-neechan--!"  
  
Another man entered from the kitchen door. "Oh, ohayo mina-san!" He was also a blond like Derek and stood with a nice, muscular  
build and a tall stature. He was carrying logs of wood on his back and headed towards the room below the stairs. "He's my brother,  
Shiro Miko. Derek and he are part-Americans that's why they're blond." Fujine said informatively.  
  
Little Conan pulled on her apron."Fujine-neechan...why is he bringing those logs to that room?" Fujine looked at him then knelt   
down."It's because he also works as a talented sculptor, chibi-kun."  
  
"Oh...Can we watch him, Ran-neecahn please?" Conan once again pleaded. "Why don't you go with Heiji-kun instead, right Hattori-kun?"  
  
Ran looked at Heiji. He was pale and sweating and was gasping for air."Hattori-kun!" Fujine ran towards Heiji and knelt down. Kazuha  
was surprised by this so she ran towards him too and pushed Fujine away. "What are you doing just standing there, Fujine?! Call a doctor!  
Hurry!" Kazuha was totally concerned about Heiji. She always was. The others just looked pale too and stood there like statues as   
Fujine headed for the phone. Conan also knelt down beside Heiji and went ahead to take fis temperature.*"He's feverish..."*  
  
-----------*-------------  
Abi-chan: So, How'd you like it? More Heiji X Kazuha and more jealousy. Definitely more close calls and well, there'd be blood. And   
don't worry, soon I'll be making Ai jump into the fray. And the MIB.(You know who I mean.) Well, anyway thanks for your reviews, I'm   
looking forward for your reviews! Miss Cococatz, you inspired me!!!!! So Ja! 


	3. Memories and Revelations

oThe Unexpected Thrill  
  
Chapter Three...  
  
Memories And Revelations  
  
Heiji lay silently on the bed as Kazuha slept by the bed's side. He recalled the things that happened  
  
that early morning at breakfast. First, he felt that strange pain rising up form his stomach then he  
  
collapses then blacks out. Then he wakes up by noon, he overhears a conversation between Kazuha and   
  
Fujine as of then, he was still half-asleep.   
  
"Here...it's the basin of water that you asked for...um, it'll sure help the temperature go down...  
  
Is he okay...? Is he still hot, Kazuha-chan?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"I mean, I...pushed you earlier this morning, and there were times that I was rude to you, but...  
  
still you--- ---- forgive me....How come...?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe because I just think of Heiji and you as friends...I don't have any other friends   
  
than you, Ran-chan, Master Shinichi, Heiji-kun....(chuckles) and Conan-kun....  
  
I don't wanna lose any more friends...."  
  
"I see...Thanks anyway..."  
  
"You like Heiji-kun don't you....?"  
  
"Huh? I...I don't know we've been friends as long as I can remember....I just, react to the danger around  
  
him too much....that's why I'm too rash or cold to everything when he gets hurt...I just don't know...  
  
he's a big baka sometimes, he's annoying, he's...important to me..."  
  
"(Chuckles) That's not an answer to my question, Kazuha-chan....hey, you're blushing!"  
  
"Er,...uh...I'm not! Besides, the omamori will keep him safe anyway, I think heaven doesn't want to claim  
  
this one as theirs...."  
  
"(Giggling) Well, just keep praying he'll be safe then..."  
  
"(Whispering) I will always do...."  
  
Heiji looked at Kazuha with caring, solemn eyes as he held in his hand the charm necklace and  
  
he sat up to look at her.  
  
"(Whispering) The omamori...heh, thanks for being a big sister...and someone special to me...but I   
  
guess it's you who kept me alive, not the omamori..."  
  
He moved away the dark browwn bangs from Kazuha's face and stared at her.  
  
"Feeling okay now?!"  
  
Heiji jerked his head in surprise as he saw little Conan standing by the doorway with a kiddie grin.  
  
"How long have you been there?!!!!"  
  
"Um, 48 seconds and counting...."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Silence filled the room. Heiji averted eye contact from Conan. Sometimes he just thought that Conan,  
  
or Shinichi was too smart. Right now, he knows that Shinichi already knew what his feelings for Kazuha  
  
were. It was eerily quiet. And as a detective himself, he was sure of what Conan has in mind. Time   
  
seemed to freeze, no utter or word was delivered, nor those familiar sarcastic remarks. It was weird.  
  
Until finally, little Conan broke the ice.  
  
"Hattori, haven't you thought that it would be strange that you were perfectly fine yesterday then  
  
now you get sick with a high fever?"  
  
"WHA-?" Heiji blinked his eyes a couple of times as Conan abruptly began to evade the subject, and it   
  
was a good thing for him. He also suddenly realized that what he said is apparantly true.   
  
"You wouldn't think I was poisoned or something did you, Kudo?"  
  
"It's weird." As usual, everytime Conan goes into a case, his mind setting shifts back to "GREAT   
  
SHERLOCK HOLMES OF THE NINETIES MODE". His eyes were burning with wisdom which certainly, wasn't a  
  
regular child's kind of look. Heiji just stared at him for a moment, he was getting used to his sudden   
  
changes of attitude. It would be a great sight to see him pass adolescence again. Heh. Mood swings.   
  
And as a detective, his own gears were starting to rev up. "The way they talk to us is also weird.   
  
No doubt they are hiding something from us."  
  
"Uh-huh. Don't tell me you just realized that now, Hattori."  
  
"Okay, there you go again. Are you starting the bickering contest again?"  
  
"Ssshhh. I'm thinking."  
  
--------*-------------  
  
Her soft footsteps echoed loud in the hall way, as she made her way to the library. It was 2 in the   
  
morning. Everyone was asleep and she wanted to be alone for the time being. The halls were creepy.   
  
So dark. The moon was shining brightly and the wind made the leaves rustle hard. Ran entered the   
  
library in total deafening silence. Ran thought about Conan being Shinichi for a lot of times   
  
already...she wanted to look at his childhood pictures in peace, where nobody would bother her.  
  
She wanted to make sure Conan was different from her Shinichi...at least she thinks it's better.  
  
No, it was worse. Thinking that Shinichi would suddenly vanish into thin air rather than turning   
  
into a seven-year old who was always beside her and always protected her was a better thought.   
  
She found an old photoalbum that seemed handmade. Stitches covered the side of the photoalbum,   
  
and it seemed that it was tediously worked on...it was beautiful. On the front cover, initials  
  
decorated it.   
  
"R.M. ...wonder what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ran opened the photoalbum and smiled. It was a picture with Shinichi, Fujine, Rose, Shiro, Derek   
  
and Shinichi's parents.   
  
Shinichi smiled happily in the picture, with those familiar clear blue eyes that she sees in   
  
Conan.  
  
Except, in Shinichi's childhood pictures, his eyes are so undoubtedly innocent. But Conan's...  
  
there's always a spark of wisdom gleaming in his eyes. So Shinichi-like....only smaller and wider...  
  
Boy did she miss him! But wait...Rose...she seemed very familiar in the picture...who could she   
  
be?  
  
The picture was dated 11 years ago. She looked at the other pictures and soon fell asleep after   
  
being up all night.  
  
-------*-------------  
  
Conan was worried. Rose and the others have been searching for Ran all morning. Where was she?  
  
They looked everywhere. They've looked for her in the gardens, the jacuzzi, the main halls...  
  
why would she go exploring here? Ran wasn't really the type of girl who would go exploring...  
  
besides, where could she go in this old mansion? Conan looked around and sighed. Then, he smiled.  
  
"Of course! The library!" Conan rushed to the halls and went to the library. She found Ran and   
  
the photoalbum. Ran slept peacefully her head rested upon the piles of detective and mystery stories  
  
his father bought. Conan went a little bit closer to Ran. He missed talking to her as Shinichi.  
  
"I miss you..." Conan sat down beside her and brushed his hand into her brown, shiny hair. In her  
  
hands was the photoalbum. It also caught the detective's attention and he studied the initials.  
  
"I wonder...." Conan smiled and opened the album. He saw the picture and this led him to great   
  
shock.  
  
--------*-----------  
  
Okay, hi guys. Long update huh? Please don't sue me....Anyway, I was just missing some reviews...  
  
C'mon, I worked hard on these fics! Please review! I beg you! Hey, sorry for being so dramatic.  
  
I am just moody today. Please review!!!!!!! Also the other fic about the crossover thingies. I'm  
  
going to update it when I get another review. Thanks!!!! 


End file.
